Computing environments, such as data centers, frequently employ cloud computing platforms, where “cloud” refers to a collective computing infrastructure that implements a cloud computing paradigm. For example, as per the National Institute of Standards and Technology, cloud computing is a model for enabling ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. Such cloud computing platforms may also be referred to as “third platforms,” which refers to the third model of computing platforms that, among other features, supports interdependencies between mobile computing, social media, cloud computing, and information/analytics (big data).
Cloud-based data centers are deployed and managed by cloud service providers, who provide a computing environment for customers (tenants) to run their application programs (e.g. business applications or otherwise). Such cloud computing platforms may be implemented at least in part utilizing one or more virtual compute elements such as one or more virtual machines or one or more containers.
The concepts of cloud computing and third platform have been quickly adopted worldwide, from major content providers and solution providers to small business enterprises. Many entities have moved their internal computing infrastructure or services to a third platform implementation. Such services are supported by large data centers which can be globally distributed.